generaldiscussionfandomcom-20200214-history
Retardsaur (Rexsaur)
The most retarded, autistic, kid in GD When it comes to balance, the retard says some stupid shit such as for example "I love how zed takes no skill (after he got nerfed in 6.8 btw), when he misses all his shurikans and just autos you after he ults while duskblade does the rest of the damage XD" So its obvious this kid does not know shit about how zed's kit work, balance, when in fact that duskblade is trash on zed, and that no fucking person in the planet would do stupid shit like rushing it as a first item or a 2nd one, and that adc's would have enough time to buy qss for zeds ult when he gets duskblade. "Yasuo is insanely overpowered" "why are jglers getting an exp buff, after getting buffed patch after patch"? And has said so many other horrid numerous posts from the past as well that killed many many gder's braincells He is also known to be the most annoying kid The Cringiest kid in the whole entire GD communit'''y The faggot intentionally tries to act weebish to other weebs, and whenever he finds a skin to be "cute" he say some braindead shit like. "Baka" "X is so fkin Kawaii!!" ^Faggotory right there '''The biggest cry baby bitch in GD Reason why this retard surpassed yenn despite yenn crying for the past 5-6 years straight crying. Is because Retardsaur cry's way more. Why? If he does not do good with his mains, he will immediate cry about them needing buffs even thought they were well known to be cancer as fuck. And this fucking kid literally crys about fucking everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, bruiser, tanks, itemization for every role, assassins, mages, adc's, support and the list goes on. He is stupidly biased The cancer incarnate tends to defend one of the most cancerest top and mid laner champs such as Riven, and Fizz, and would want caitlyn to get buffed to the state of cancer.Because "HURR DURR I main her xD buff her please" He uses "why are low elo's complain about X" as an excuse to defend his shit. While denying the fact that Fizz's kit is one of the most broken piece of shit kit in existence that caused cancer at mid lane with lich bane one shotting carries (in season 4), top lane by building AD on him, and after that being devourer with attack and AD, and yet still remain one of the most cancerest mid lane assassins till this day. And towards all other champs as well that he mains The fucking retard STILL begs for buff's, refuses to believe caitlyn is broken, while she has a decent winrate, while being abused in high elo solo queue, and even if the pro fucking players says shes good. This brain damage creature still begs buffs for caitlyn, ever since the buffs she gotten in 6.4 which made her cancer as fuck. The most unsatisfied piece of shit in existence "Give me a caitlyn skin please" *Headhunter caitlyn got released* "huurr durrr The AA are bugged" "More cait skin plz" *Luner Wraith Cait gets released* "Nuh this skin isnt even worth 1350, it actually isnt worth 975 either, but I wish it was a legendary xD" "GIVE ME MORE CAITLYN SKIN PLEASE, I WANT A YOKO LOOKING ONE RIOT XD" And the stupid bitch still begs for another mother fucking caitlyn skin till this fucking day. He legit has downs And when Riot keeps buffing adc's and brought in new itemization -Completely ignores vayne being the #1 pickrate back then -Completely ignores the existence of kalista and the list keeps going fucking on and on. And till this day he still isn't saying shit or not even satisfied with the new itemization and adc changes ever since. He is also still begging for caitlyn buffs regardless what state she is in.... stfu already What some gders think of him Little did he know through client, in game and on skype. Gder's tend to say he is so stupid, retarded, autistic, mentally ill, autism and etc, all behind his back. He is also known to be pleep Tier What to do whenever you see him If your able to handle his autism which is bad for your braincells, then good for you, use that advantage to downvote every post and thread of his that you see. If you can't then its best that you report him, or blacklist him.